User blog:Geekboy27/A-OMWT Final Round Zan Lang vs Equites Occulus
This is it, the final battle. One will win. One will lose. Equites Occulus (WanderingSkull) |-| Name= Equites Oculus |-|Age= 21 |-| Race= Human |-| Appearance= His right eye is green his left eye varies in color depending on the ability it is currently using, he has an eyepatch over his left eye that has a goldish-color cross on it. Plain black waistcoat, with a red tie, along with a pale light blue collared long sleeved shirt, black dress pants, black boots, along with a pair of black gloves with pale white crosses on them with an eye in the cross surrounded by two roses the actually flower/petal part is in red (symbol of the Oculus family). Lightly tanned skin with a head covered in short black hair although he is clean shaven and has a small compass sticking out of his right pocket and the other has a pocket watch along with that he has a small sliver locket around his neck that belongs to his sister, but she gave it to him as a good luck charm containing a picture of him, her and their parents. |-| Armor= His clothes have been enchanted for the most part to provide a sort of defense against other weapons in combat. They are still about the same weight they've been, but can withstand some knife/sword attacks among some magic before becoming weaker. After equipping himself with the Tower Shield from his "The Eternal Legion" he gains a stronger echancement on his clothes and recives some pieces of steel plating on his shoulders, knees, a chest plate, a helmet is added and arms for stronger protection although this armor slows him down and he can't dual wield his swords while doing this; the armor enhancements/shield disappears once he commands it to. |-| Personality= Equites is often level-headed as he needed to maintain one during the period of war as it helped him keep his head clear and focused. He may be wary around some strangers that have weapons on them and will be a on the guard in case the event arises in which they are an enemy. He is often kind and caring to his younger sister as she keeps him going and cheers him up whenever he feels down. He is cheerful around her and plays games with her when the chance arrives to relax with her. He does take sometime out of their travels to teach Perfide In battle he takes on his usual calm demeanor and will fight to the best of his abilities not willing to hold back against a worthy opponent. If the opponent he is fighting is trying to threaten the safety of his sister despite still being calm he'll often fight more ferociously wanting to make his opponent lose. He willing to spare his opponents provided they put up a good enough fight but will make sure they don't follow him after their defeat unless he desires them to do so. Will tell his sister to get somewhere safe during the course of battles she wants to watch and learn from the battle. |-| Backstory= Born into the prestigous Northern Oculus family (Oculus family is consisted of indiviuals who all have the Oculus eye they are not are blood related, Equites belongs to the family who's ancestors had the original Oculus eye) which consisted of 1,000 members. His father was Heathcliff the leader of the family/clan and his childhood as son of the leader consisted of the usual training and learning. This changed around the time he was 10 years old when the War Of Visions broke out which consisted of Northern Oculus family/clan fought a massive war against the Conspectu Comedentis (think Lizalfos Skyward Sword version also having various bladed weapons) with the Conspectu beginning the war by launching a massive assualt on the people's land. The war looked bleak for the Oculus as the Conspectu numbers were 100,000 to the Oculus family's 1,000. Nonetheless the clan would battle hard in order to prevent their genocide, but during that first Lumen, Equites' mother would die during childbirth giving birth to Equites' little sister, Perfide. This would have an impact of his life and he swore he'd destroy every single Conspectu and protect his little sister. He's take up his dead mother's blade dedicated to his cause and ready to defend it to the very end. The war continued on for the 5 years with only 100 remaining Oculus members and 1,000 Conspectu remaining with the Oculus prepared to attack the Conspectu home determined to finish the war off. During this time Heathcliff would go on to ask Obama for assitance in the assualt only for it to be denied due to Obama's inability of sending a proper message he sent a loud band/song to give the message. This alerted about 400 members of the lizard army who promptly attacked the camp and lead to about 54 deaths of the Oculus and the the Conspectu group almost completely anhilated except one who was interrogated to recieve more information for the assualt. This whole ordeal caused Equites to have a massive hatred for Obama. The final battle "The Battle Fading Genocide" resulted in Oculus family victory, but at the cost of the complete genocide of the Conspectu and leaving only 7 members of the Oculus family. Three members however due to massive strain of the Oculus eye had to be put down leaving only Heathcliff, Equites, Perfide (due to the fact she was a child she never fought a battle), and Venenifer (she would later collapse and die for unknown reasons). While wandering the remains of the Conspectu home, Equites discovered the real reason for the attacks was to kill his sister before she was born. The Conspectu oracles predicted that if his sister grew up he magic & abilities would destroy their whole race, in a way they were right. Once getting back home with his sister and father and saying a prayer for the dead, he and his father made a plan that they would attempt to reach the Southern Oculus family. During this time Equites was 16 and Perfide was 6, but knowing he could fall to the the insanity the eye may bring on this journey he decided his time has come. In a ritual he managed to preform he gave his life energy to Equites providing him with his wisdom and combat skills. With this done, Equites would take his sister on a journey that has spanned the past few years of his life with his determination to protect her from the dangers as being the last of the Nothern family makes them valuable. During this time he learned new skill, magic, and combat abilities all while trying to find a new place to call home for him and sister expericing happiness & sadness as he cares for her and meets new people on this odyssey. |-| Weapons= Can dual wield swords Night's Requiem= Black-colored sword that was Equites first blade and has killed and defeated a great amount of foes with it. In darkness it can appear invisible allowing him to appear like he is attacking from thin air and can be enhanced with his Shadow Walker spell allowing it to shoot miniature shoot small beams which take the appearance of knives that appear invisible to the opponent. The can be seen as small shadows and hit the opponents shadow to take effect and the person will feel the pain of the hit, but won't see the wound. Evening Ballad- Lightly-colored sword that used to belong to Equites' mother before she died while giving birth to his sister. The blade can be enhanced by his fire magic allowing the blade portion of this weapon to go on fire allowing him to slice and cauterize the wound leaving a burning flesh wound on the opponent. He can also, with enough strikes burn through armor. Bow & Various Arrows- A Steel bow that can shoot up to three arrows at once and uses a variety of arrows to defeat his opponents in combat. These arrows consist of the following- Posion-dipped arrows, armor-piercing arrows, Vision arrows these arrows blow up in a small smoke screen inhale said smoke will cause the target to suffer halucinations, explosive arrows, spider arrows as they fly through the air the tip sperates into 8 small claws and once they hit something the claws grip onto to said opponent digging into their flesh and to remove them requires removing a section of flesh Hidden Blade- Your standard Assassin Creed-esque hidden blade although the system of this one contains two blades one for actual secret kills and combat and the other is hidden in a small compartment all Equites needs to do is pull a small trigger near it and it launches the secret blade. Has spare knives he can load into the secret mechanism to allow him to continue shooting. Collapsable Organ Ripper- A collapsable weapon that appears to look like a normal stick made from steel till the claws come out and it becomes about 7ft long. This weapon is filled with nasty little surprises the front portion is like a standard spear head while the back is some sort of claw mechanism that can pierce flesh and with a twist of the handle it grips and once pulled out can rip out organs he can also use the claw to rip out weapons from an opponents hand. Pressure Point- A martial arts he picked up along the way while traveling it has proven most effective against a vareity of opponents. Using the pressure points on various beings including lizard people, elves, orcs, and trolls for example he can successful disable movement of limbs and with even enough force he can stop the heart from beating. |-| Magic= Oculus Family Eye- This is a special condition every member of the Oculus family gains for Equites he has this ability affecting his left eye explaining his eye patch. Over use or prolonged use of the eye can cause temporary moments of insanity in the user such as spontaneous laughter, cruel & dark words for his opponent, and disregard for the surrondings although these moments are in short bursts. Infared Eye- Turns his left eye purple and grants him infared vision allowing him to see his opponents if they give off a heat signature. Sniper Eye- Turns his left eye into a yellow color and allows him to see far off and make his shots with the bow more accurate and quicker it can also allow him to predict some movements judging by how the opponent is stepping or moving about. Excaliber's Dawn- Turns his eye into a gray color and allows him to point out weak spots and where to block with his weapons while in melee combat and gives him a better sense of his surroundings allowing him to potienally spot opponents while they're behind him. Night Vision- Turns his eye into a pale blue color allowing him to see in dark places where his standard human eyes may not allow him to see. Clear Skies- Clears up his vision preventing any sunlight, rain, snow, fog from getting in his vision making it perfectly clear and his vision will become perfect is just a standard green color similar to that of his regular eye color. Fire Magic- Just what it sounds like he can use his fire magic in a vareity of ways that help him in combat. Think of his fire powers similar to that used in Avatar: The Last Airbender and he can even use his fire as a propulsion system allowing him to move quicker around the battlefield and gain the high ground. The Eternal Legion- Summoning the spirits of three deceased members of the Oculus family he summons ghost-like appirations of them. They each carry a weapon and float in mid-air although they can be defeated and sent back to the spirit realm when enough damage is dealt to them. Black-Armored Oculus: Appears to be carrying a Zanbato-like blade and can move about freely from Equites towards an opponent. Although he is the slowest of the summoned spirits he is the most heavily armored covered in black steel plating and Zanbato will lay down the pain on all that attempt him and the others. Tower Shield Oculus: Appears to be carrying a large tower shield that is white and has the Oculus family seal on it and is covered in plated chainmail that has a blueish hue to it. The shield can block a great deal of blows and if Equites wants to can grab the shield and use it as his own equipping him with the armor I mentioned above. Although this version has no weapons his shield is strong and he can use it to bash opponents. This version will stay nearby by Equites in order to defend him from various attacks. Katar Oculus: This is the fastest one of the all of the Oculus, but she also has the weakest armor having only leather and chainmail to protect her. She is the most agile and fastest allowing her to make up for her weak defense and is also the most sleathly as she can remain undected. She wields dual katars as her main weapon and her armor maintains a reddish hue to it. |-| Strengths= Very dedicated to protecting his sister will make him keep on fighting in order to ensure her safety on their journey. His will is unwavering and this has made him a dangerous opponent in combat and has further pushed his skills and abilities to become perfect. Also being one of the last two from the Nothern section of the Oculus family makes him want to survive in order to help rebulid the Northern family. After absorbing his father's soul his skills in combat have become added to his own basically adding all the years of combat and training he had into him this gives him 41 years of combat experience (30 years from his dad plus 11 of his own. It also has further improved his ability to use magic and weapons at a better level, plus it has allowed him to gain better control over his eye powers and reducing the effects of the moments of insanity it may bring. He has fought a grand variety of enemies (ex. Dragons, Orcs, Skeletons, Wolf hybrids, Poptart Cats) and has learned some of their ways of battles along his travels. This allows him to better counter his opponents in combat. Although it may take him a few minutes to fiure out there exact style of combat, but once he does he becomes better prepared to expolit weaknesses and counter their combat styles Other Advantages *Often uses the enviorment to his advanatge in ways that can distract his opponents or allow him to get the drop on them along with dishing out some damage. (ex. Using fire magic to create steam blinding opponent, slicing down trees while escaping to slow down opponents, attacking from trees) *Can switch his weapons and attack pattern on the fly if he realizes one way isn't working or he wants to switch it up a bit to keep his opponent guessing. |-| Weaknesses= As mentioned previously the Oculus family despite all it's advanatges also has it's own problems that may come along with it. Over use in a short period of time or prolonged use of it can cause the user to have temporary moments of insanity (ex. insane looking grin, random laughing, fighting style becoming more wild) in order to prevent these moments from continuing he needs to put his eye patch over his eye and it'll stop these moments. When having his eye patch over his left eye it causes him to have a lack of proper depth perception. This can affect his skills when using his weapons in both close and long ranged combat. In long he won't be able to properly make out targets and in close combat his vision in blurred in the edges. This is negated when he takes off his eyepatch allowing him to use the other eye. Zan Lang (Pach) |-| Info= Name: Zan Lang Age: Over 100 years old (looks to be in his 30's) Height: 5'4 Race: Human (Chinese) |-|Appearance= Long black hair tied in a ponytail, emerald green eyes that stare deep into your soul, and a small mustache. Triangular chin and smooth cheekbones. He has an overall strong medium muscualar build, tight biceps, and cut legs. His waredrobe consists of a traditional green Chines Long Clothing with white cuffs and a dragon wrapping around his waist, black pants stuffed in his white socks, and solid black shoes. Has two large jugs of his infamous homemade wine, strong enough to get a huan drunk with one drop, hanging from his waist. |-| Personality= Zan, at heart, is a very happy and jovial type of person who always helps those in need when he is around. He always enjoys company and is quite a party animal when he is sauced on the good stuff, if you catch my drift. On a deeper level, Zan is a very philisophical and wise for his age, who wishes to pass down his teachings to those who are worthy of wielding his fighting style. In battle, Zan Lang is a very calm and calculating fighter who enjoys a good match to test his abilities to the fullest. |-|Backstory= Zan Lang was once the star pupil of the famous Chinese fighter Wong Fei Hung, until one day he was forcefully kicked out of the school by his master after a school brawl. Little did he know, his master Wong Fei Hung has purposely did so for he has taught Lang everything he had, and believed the young Lang must create his own destiny. Resentful at first, Zan Lang swore to his master that he will create the ultimate "Drunken Boxing" Technique that will even shatter the stars above, and sets out for training in the deep mysterious Chinese forest for nearly 20 years. Zan Lang then came back to the mainland and challenged China's toughest fighters against his legendary "Mad Devil Drunken Boxing" Style. Zan Lang defeated them all without any effort. He then went back to his old school to challenge his master once again, however as he arrived to the school, Master Wong Fei Hung had already passed. Reflecting on his master's teaching that martial arts is not always about fighting, Zan Lang sets out on a global quest to spread his style across the world and find those worthy of teaching them the way of The Mad Devil Drunken Boxing. |-| Weapons= Feng Emo Zui Quan "Mad Devil Drunken Boxing Style": Considered by Zan Lang to be the "perfect" martial arts style. Mad Devil Drunken Boxing was conceived during his training in the boxing. Utilizing the teachings he learned from his master and on his own, he combined his drunken boxing with several other kung fu styles such as Drunken Monkey, Dragon, and Tiger to developed the perfect defense and offense against any style of combat. Techniques Elephant Stomps Rat: Zan Lang stomps on the ground with extreme force, creating a massive 10 km radius shockwave. Knocking multiple opponents several feet away. Bear Swipes Paw: Zan Lang thrust his fist at an extremely fast rate, creating a a burst of air capable of breaking through a solid brick wall. Dog Digs Hole: Zan Lang kicks the ground, throwing a wave a dirt at his opponent in order to blind and distract them. if he kicks continuously, The wave of dirt becomes bigger. Wife Screams At Drunken Husband: Zan Lang let's out a sonic scream, capable of deafening his opponent temporarily. Devil Tornado Kick: Zan Lang Spins around in a circular motion, creating a small vortex of air to lift his opponent up before striking them with a upper side kick. Rabbit Attacks Wolf: Zan Lang strikes his opponent with a back kick, Lang quickly lifts his other leg and spins in mid-air, striking his opponent in the face with another kick. Bull Gorging Horns: Zan Lang flashsteps towards his opponent and strikes them in the chest and stomach with both fists at the same time. Centipede Strikes Thrice: Zan Lang kicks his opponent in the knee, forcing them to kneel down. He finishes it with a kick to the stomach and neck. Monkey Attacks With Frenzy: Zan Lang strikes his enemy over 40 times within a minute, attacking the chest and stomach area before finishing it with an uppercut to the chin. Tiger Slashes Rival: Zan Lang infuses his fingertips with Chi, giving off a light blue aura, capable of slashing his opponent to pieces. The strength of the aura can cut through solid diamond. Frog Jumps on Lilypad: Zan Lang jumps from angle to angle with extreme speed, appearing as some sort of blur to his enemies before striking. Monkey Dances on Master's Face: Zan Lang jumps on his opponent's head and stomps on it 20 times with great force. Hunter Fires Arrow: While in mid-air, Zan Lang Thrust his fist forward, sending out a spear of Chi energy at his opponent, capable of piercing through thick armor and flesh. Eagle Blinds Prey: Zan Lang lunges at his opponent and wraps himself around them, before gouging both of their eyes out. Drunken Snake Dances Happily: Zan Lang flexes his muscle and bones to mimic the movement of a serpent, making him extremely maneuverable and flexible. This technique is greatly increased when Lang is intoxicated. Snake Rears Its' Fangs: Zan Lang strikes his opponent's chi pressure points around their body, immobilizing them from movement in the process. Snake Whips Tail: Zan Lang kicks at an extremely fast rate, making it seem that his leg has extended in length. Zan Lang strikes seven times in a single second from this technique. Dragon Clamps Jaws: An Anti-Weapon technique. Zan Lang ensnares his opponents weapons between his forearms and breaks them in two. Spider Ensnares Fly: Zan Lang blocks an opponent's strike and spins behind them. Lang then wraps his arm around their neck and trap them in a devastating headlock. Afterwards, He can strike them multiple times. Mantis Snatches Prey: An extremely lethal technique. Zan Lang attacks his opponent's vital areas with extreme and brutal precision, resulting in instant death. Zan Lang Rarely uses this technique as he refrains himself from killing his opponent. Monkey Climbs Tree: Made against much larger opponent's. Zan Lang grabs a hold of his large opponents limb and begins to crawl around their body akin to a monkey, distracting them in the process, Lang then wraps his legs around his opponent and uses the momentum to throw his opponent down. Bee Stings Enemy: Zan Lang crouches down and hits his opponent's abdomen area with an elbow strike. This attack causes severe cramps from the pressure point he hits. Uncle Taints The Wine: Zan Lang spits out a glob of his wine at a extremly high velocity. On impact, the glob of wine can crack an opponent's nose and the sting component of the wine will cause temporary blindness. Grandma Cracks Window: Zan Lang let's out a very loud flatceulat sound from his behind. The stench from it is so foul that it will clog up his opponent's nose and cause them to gag, leaving them momentarily distracted. Dragon Soars Through Stars: A very powerful technique. Zan Lang focuses his chi and fires a blast of energy in the shape of a dragon. the blast can range from a sever burn knockout or complete and total incineration. After Image: Using the combination of his speed, agility, and reflexes Zan Lang can create an after image of himself with an instantaneous burst of speed. Secret Drunken Techniques Golden Belly Technique: Only used when he is very drunk. Zan Lang manfiest the Chi and alcohol in his body to create an incredibly golden aura around his body. This technique greatly increases his durability for approximately 15 seconds before draining him completely of energy and chi. Ultimate Drunken Technique-Golden Fist of The Intoxicated Buddah: Can only be used while in the Golden Belly form and is Zan Lang's ultimate technique and last resort. Zan Lang focuses all of his technique into his fist for one final strike. Lang flashsteps towards his opponent and let's out a precise burst of chi energy into them, draining them from all of their energy and completely incapacitating them from the fight. This attack can also disrupt and cancel magical attacks in the process. This technique however also drains Lang from all of his energy and incapacitate him as well. |-| Magic= Chi Manipulation: While training in the forest, Zan Lang managed to discover the essence of Chi, a spiritual force that courses through every living being and keeps the natural balance. Lang focuses his Chi by increasing his physical and spiritual capabilities beyond the normal limits. With it, he is able to perform impossible feats and create energy manifestation. Superhuman Strength: Zan Lang is able to lift up to 40 tons max (80 when intoxicated), as he usually carries a 40 ton boulder up and down a mountain path as one of his exercise. However, Langs' striking force is extremely powerful. He is able to exert up to 850 tons (1650 when intoxicated) per sq. inch in one strike of his fist. 1000 (1500) with one of his kicks. Superhuman Speed: Zan Lang is able to run up to 100 miles (200 while intoxicated). He is also able to leave after image of himself by using the combination of his speed, agility, and reflexes. Superhuman Agility: Zan Lang is able to jump over 20 feet in the air. He is able to achieve this by jumping over tall trees as a daily exercise. Superhuman Reflexes: Zan Lang has very precise reflexes from his training. He is able to dodge and catch flying objects in mid-air. This is greatly increased while intoxicated. Enchanced Senses: Lang's senses are enhanced greatly, especially his hearing. Superhuman Stamina: Zan Lang is able to keep fighting for days and resist the effects of poison for a certain amount of time before finding some kind of aid. Superhuman Endurance: Zan Lang is able to endure extreme amount of pain before finally succumbing. He is also able to control the blood flow within his body. Superhuman Equilibrium: Zan Lang has complete and total control of his balance. This is achieve by extreme exercise techniques like standing still on top of a mountain top. Hardened Limbs: Through training and focused Chi, Zan Lang has able to harden his arms and legs to be stronger than steel. With it, he is able to cancel out most weaponry by shattering them with little effort. Extreme Flexibility: In one of his techniques, Zan Lang's Flexibility makes him extremely mobile and agile. |-| Strengths= *Intoxicaton: Once Zan Lang drinks some of his infamous wine and becomes increasingly drunk, all of his physical attributes and skills increase by 100% than before. Lang becomes more flexible, is aware of his environment, and can notice the smallest cracks in his opponent's way of combat. His reflexes increase to the point where his opponent's strikes appear as slow motion. If he drinks TOO much of his wine, Zan Lang goes into a uncontrollable drunken rage. *Indomitable Spirit: Zan Lang's fighting spirit is undying and uncontrollable. Even when faced with the most impossible odds, the gravest of wounds, the strongest of poisons, the most alluring hypnosis, Zan Lang will never submit to defeat and will keep on fighting to the bitter end until every ounce of his strength is depleted. *Improvised Fighting Style: Zan Lang's Mad Devil Drunken Boxing has alot in common with his way of fighting: carefree and goes with the flow. Zan Lang improvises his way of fighting to match his opponent's flow of combat, creating unknown stances and techniques on the spot to keep his opponent's guessing on how he will strike next, unknowingly leaving them open for the perfect knockout. Other advantages: *Master Fighter: Zan Lang is one of, if not, the best martial artist in the entire world. His reputation and skills in his Drunken Boxing has made his name legendary. Capable of taking down an entire army of armed soldiers without taking a single scratch as one legend put it. His martial arts style has made his entire body a living weapon, capable of destroying the most deadliest weapon with nothing but his fist, and immobilize the strongest warriors by striking their Chi pressure points with his thumb.. Zan Lang has a strong hatred of weapons, believing them to be a sign of weakness to the warrior spirit. *Experience: Zan Lang has traveled across the world spreading his teachings and facing various amount of opponents, whether they be human or non human. He has learned and witness vast amount of philosophical, political, scientific and artistic teachings as the world changes around him through time and has achieved a vast amount of wealth. However, he still remains the vagabond fighter he was before, still traveling off the beaten path in search of worthy students and a good match. |-| Weaknesses= *Drunken Rage: Although rare, if Zan Lang drinks way too much alcohol he will go into a uncontrollable drunken rage. Unable to think properly, he will attack anyone on site without hesitation and will destroy object in his way. Calm minded and very tactical fighters can use this to their advantage and subdue him to unconsciousness. *Chi Exhaustion: By using his secret techniques, Zan Lang would drain all of the energy in his body to the point of unconsciousness. Rendering him into a deep sleep that could last for days, unless someone gives him a whiff of food or alcohol. Arenas *'The Chapel:' An empty, quiet place before the fighting, one may come here to pray for either mercy or strength in their upcomming fight, only to shoved into it there. The marble floor is a bit slick, and also echos even the softest noise. Pews make for temporary cover and the altar area is open as well. Enemies can be thrown through the stain glass windows. *'The Docks:' Out on the fishing docks on the edge of town, fisherman and bandits alike roam the water's edge. Loose nets, fish baskets, and the like litter the docks while stands selling goods and the tables that fisherman use to gut and clean their fish line the shore. Special Thanks Since this is the final battle in my tournament, I just want to thank a few people. *Affectos For giving loads of ideas for the arenas. They were very creative, and saved time. *Everybody who read the battles I want to thank EVERYONE who took time out of their day to read these battles. And also for giving feedback, so I could do my best to improve. *Everybody who joined Thank you to everyone who joined. This tournament would of gone nowhere if it weren't for you guys. Thanks for making all of these creative characters. *People that wrote their own intros For saving massive amounts of time. Hopefully in the future, I'll make more tournaments bigger and better than this one. Thank you for participating! Battle Due to lack of votes, no battle will be written. Ended in a tie. Category:Blog posts